The present invention relates to an improved game having an environmental theme. In the prior art, board games whose purpose is to solve world problems are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,038 to Feulner and U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,869 to Dapper, et al., disclose these types of board games. However, Applicant is unaware of any game, either a board game or a game adapted for television, which includes all of the features of the present invention, including as a theme solving environmental crises.